Fate's game
by nenphis
Summary: Nyuu meets with Shawn to figure out how to reunite their group. Many memories from high school reapear, and soon they will uncover great secrets after they gather all the members.
1. Sweet memories

**Chapter 1: Sweet Memories**

A crystalline drop hit the wall and trickled slothful. Nyuu was hearing every drip of rain as it hit the wall while she was watching from the window of the opposite building. With the window half-open, the rain's noise penetrated the little room, and the loud but rare thunders flood the room in a spooky light.

"Why is he taking so long?" Whispered Nyuu anxious verifying her black watch with silver hands. Nyuu let out of her little chest an oblong sigh and closed her eyes to remember her sweet story,and yet with a bitter taste.

Flashback

Those undecided steps resounded in Nyuu's mind, mixing up her thoughts. Her heart was feeling heavier by the second. 'What am I going to do? The teacher is going to kill me!' Nyuu raised her head and stopped suddenly. She arrived in front of the school's front yard. She noticed the big iron gate and it's creak in the wind's movement gave her the shivers. The smiling students we're passing besides the 16 years old girl, but Nyuu was lost in her world. ' I'm the worst! How could I forget to do my homework...and the teacher warned us...'

"Nyuu! Shouted a red-headed girl running towards the entrance.

Nyuu woke up and turned towards her colleague. She had a puzzled look while the soft spring wind caressed her white face.

"Why did you freeze here?" said Coney.

"Coney..."Nyuu whispered in a shy voice.

Coney was standing in front of her friend, waiting the full sentence.

"I did it again!" burst out Nyuu, with small crystals in the corner of her amber eyes.

Coney sighed moving her head in disapproval.

"I could have sworn that you will not do your homework...again! What's in that small head of your? Really, Nyuu!" Coney shouted angry.

"I know I'm terrible."

"YOU really are!" Coney scolded her, then started heading for the entrance. She made a few more steps, and then turned around on her tiptoes surprised. "Why are you standing there? Aren't you going to copy from mine?"

Nyuu smiled grateful and sprinted towards Coney, the pink kitten hanging from one of hers schoolbag's zipper clanging noisily.

"I promise I'll straighten up, Coney!" said Nyuu still smiling.

"How many times have I heard that before?" sighed Coney passing through the high school's front door.

"I mean it!" laughed Nyuu while climbing the steps towards her classroom. Her sentence of humiliation was post-pond.

Decoding the hieroglyphs in Coney's notebook while sitting at her desk, Nyuu couldn't stop smiling. She knew she was in very much dept to Coney, but she always paid her back with her unconditional love and gratitude.

"Write faster and wipe out that grin off your face!" shouted Coney comfortably sated in her desk, right to Nyuu.

Nyuu became serious and increased her writing rhythm.

A tall boy walked alongside Nyuu and noticed her activity.

"You're cheating again, you incredibly lazy girl!"

"Shawn, leave her alone if you don't want to get hurt!" shouted Coney angry.

"Why do you let her? Shouldn't she learn a lesson? Stop saving her lazy ass!" shouted back the black haired boy, staring severe at Nyuu.

"It's none of your damn concern what I'm doing! Go back to your desk and stop annoying me."

Shawn sniffed and left, heading towards the back of the class, back to his gang.

"Thank you, Coney" whispered relieved Nyuu.

"You're welcome" Coney responded pleased. "Are you taking a break?"

"No!" shouted Nyuu and immediately resumed her activity.

End of flashback

Nyuu smiled opening her eyes and inhaling the cold air.

"Those were some good times but they went by too soon" whispered Nyuu playing with her brown locks, but some heavy noises startled her. It sounded like footsteps and they were getting closer and closer while the girl's heart was beating faster. Finally the footsteps ended and the metallic door opened. Behind it a pair of blue eyes appeared, as dark as the sky from outside.

"Shawn..."

"Sorry for being late, the rain caught me and I couldn't find a cab." a deep voice came out of the nicely outlined mouth.

"No problem, I just got worried" said Nyuu moving away from the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little wet" Shawn smiled and draw nearer.

Nyuu felt Shawn's eyes examining her and she immediately blushed, making Shawn laugh.

"Boy, does this bring back memories!" he shouted continuing to laugh.

Flashback

A well-rounded teacher entered the classroom, her high-heeled shoes hitting the floor ceasing the students chatter. The brown eyes behind the golden glasses were peering suspicious at the quiet adolescents.

"Good morning students!" she shouted smiling leaning against her desk and placing a bowl with ripped pieces of paper in it.

"Good morning teacher!" the students responded loudly and the chatter recommenced.

"As I informed you last time, today we will be starting the circulatory system. I assume everyone noticed the jar on each desk?"

A few heads nodded.

"There is a heart in each one of them. Now I want you to group in pairs of two and put down every detail you notice and try to figure out it's purpose. We will study like this in groups until the end of the semester." The teacher shouted, trying to make sure that everyone was paying attention.

In the biology laboratory, the desks were designed for 2 people, so everybody turned to their colleague and tried to convince he or she with a beseeching look to open the jar.

"Wait a minute! I don't want you grouped as you are now, that way I'll have nothing done. Because you are of equal number, everybody sitting on the left, please come here and pull out a piece of paper. Whoever's name is written on it, he or she will be your partner and you will go to her or his desk. Understood?"

Some students responded with a disappointed face. The one which was the most was Nyuu.

"I really wanted to stay with you. Who knows with who I'll end up with?" cried Nyuu to Coney.

"Don't worry, if you end with a trouble maker, I'll make sure he behaves." Said Coney confident.

Nyuu smiled and bashful raised from her desk.

Behind a blonde girl, Nyuu was waiting for her turn. A few seconds later she arrived in front of the transparent bowl, but every piece of paper was carefully wrapped up, so she couldn't figure out any name. A boy behind her shouted to hurry up, so Nyuu stretched her arm and sank deep in the bowl then caught a small piece. She moved away from the teacher's desk and looking towards Coney, who was already seated with the blonde girl that had been in front of her, she read the piece of paper.

"Oh no, Shawn!" Nyuu cried aback in an unpleasant way.

"Don't tell me I ended up with you!" Shawn shouted seeing Nyuu next to him.

Nyuu nodded disappointed.

"I guess it can't be helped... Take a seat already."

Nyuu seated quietly and gazed at the small jar in front of her.

"I'll open it, who knows what mischief you'll do with it." Shawn whispered and took hold of the jar quickly. "Of all the bad luck in the world..."

"I'm sorry for becoming your partner, it wasn't something I wished for either. You don't have to be so mean with me. I've had enough already!" Nyuu shouted.

Shawn was taken by surprise by Nyuu's reaction. But slowly, his mouth formed a gentle smile.

"It seems all that time with Coney paid off. You finally caught a bit of guts."

Nyuu smiled uneasy.

"I know you disapprove of me cheating and always comment on my actions, but sometimes it's too much, and you have no right to judge me. I'm trying really hard you know!"

The teacher made a loud "ssst!" noise, gazing toward Nyuu and Shawn. The two of them shut their mouths and pretended to study the disgusting organ between them.

"That's just the thing that pisses me off..."Shawn whispered keeping his head down. "You're not trying the best you can."

Nyuu looked puzzled, not knowing how to take that remark.

"You always give those smart answers in class and everybody knows there is some brain in that head of yours, but you never use it. You're always absent-minded. It annoys me. I guess I have been a little too rough with you, and I'm sorry for that."

Nyuu blushed heavily, and looked away.

"I would have never guessed you think like that. I assumed you just loved picking on me."

Shawn looked surprised.

"Geez thanks. Lovely impression you have of me I guess."

"Well it's your fault." Nyuu giggled feeling more relaxed. "I know I live in the clouds a bit too much, but I never thought someone would care, except for Coney. It really is a surprise."

Shawn felt uneasy. "Well...don't take it like that."

"Well it was a sweet thing you said after all." Nyuu responded smiling.

Shawn sniffed and focused his attention on the assignment.

"I'll try harder. Thanks for thinking like that about me."

Shawn ignored her line, but after the bell rang , he passed besides her and whispered "you're welcome".

End of flashback

Shawn smiled. "That was the first time I ever blushed." The boy laughed.

Nyuu smiled a but uneasy. "Please don't forget why we met here."

"Right, sorry." Shawn said and sat on the clean floor, making a sign to Nyuu to sit next to him. "Well, let's make out a plan!"


	2. Nothing lasts forever

**Chapter 2: Nothing lasts forever**

Nyuu nodded slightly while looking down. She heard Shawn but the words couldn't reach her, she was floating softly on her river of memories. It was still hard to believe that after 2 whole years separated, the group will reunite. At least that was their plan and this meeting had the purpose of conjuring it.

While Nyuu was drifting away, Shawn couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She changed so much, it was incredible that he recognized her in the supermarket, 3 days ago. He lowered his eyes from her black jeans jacket and blue t-shirt underneath, to her dark blue stretch jeans and finally landed his eyes on the black and red sneakers. 'Still kept her dressing style it seems.' But suddenly he realized why he could point out Nyuu immediately in a big crowd: it was her sweet childlike face and always rebel brown hair that gave her away. In those 2 years, Nyuu changed into a fine woman. Shawn had to understand that even if the characters were back and the gang would reunite, the time back then could not be returned.

'Makes me regret my stupidity even more' Shawn thought to himself.

Nyuu was thinking of the same things, how much she wanted to change the things in the past. If those two hadn't fallen in temptation and Coney wouldn't have been hurt, maybe...just maybe...

"You really haven't heard from anyone?" Shawn broke the silence.

Nyuu woke up suddenly.

"What? Noo" Nyuu shook her head. "As you know, Coney moved to England to continue her studies there, Tiny said she is ashamed of me and refused to talk to me, Mert promise he'll call me but he never did, and Brant...well...

"I heard accidentally that he asked you back after...you know..."

"Yeah, it's true, he did." Nyuu let her head down, playing with her fingers.

Flashback

Waiting at the entrance of the park, Nyuu kept verifying her watch. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"Why would he ask to meet here?" Nyuu kept whispering and looked at the time again.

"Hello."

Nyuu screamed startled, scaring Brant, who made a step back.

"Oh, Brant, sorry! You scared me terribly." Said Nyuu breathing heavily.

"Sorry for that. Are you okay?"

Nyuu nodded and examined Brant. He had a simple black shirt and dark blue large jeans. His presence made her shiver because of his calm attitude. She would have liked for him to be angry, confuse, a normal reaction which she could handle and respond to. But those gentle pure green eyes kept watching her with no bit of fury.

"I'm sorry Brant!" Nyuu cried, small tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm an idiot. You didn't deserve it. Please be angry, I can't stand it. Do something, hit me if you want!" Nyuu shouted, pearls trickling on her cheeks. She wanted to say more, but froze at Brant's embrace.

"Why are you doing this? I don't deserve it, because I...I..."

Brant didn't say a word. He just brushed gently Nyuu's soft hair, soothing her.

"Nyuu, I was angry at first. I was really angry. But I couldn't stop thinking that I was to blame too." Brant freed her from the embrace, and then the two of them started walking.

"I don't understand it, Brant." Said Nyuu looking puzzled and rubbing her eyes.

"I started thinking that if I was everything you wanted, if you had been pleased with me, that incident wouldn't have happened. Maybe you weren't happy, you wanted more, something what I couldn't offer, so you looked somewhere else." Brant walked slowly with his head down.

"It's not true! It was just stupid!" Nyuu shouted and took his hand begging him to stop.

"Brant, look at me! This is my mistake, it's just, I can't explain it, it was the moment, the drink, my never seen stupidity, I don't know, all I know is that you have nothing to do with it."

Brant smiled and patted Nyuu's hand with his thumb.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Nyuu sighed. "I don't know. I guess we will avoid each other as much as possible. I'll leave the group so you don't have to, they all wish for that anyway, so...I guess that's it."

"There's one more little thing. I still love you Nyuu, I've always have, and I don't want it to end here,I want you back, let's start over." Brant said it all in one heart beat, his eyes searching a response in Nyuu's. A cool breeze of air brushed the trees surrounding them, creating a small circle of petals in the wind's power around them.

End of flashback

"That was how it happened." Nyuu finished raising her head and looking deep into Shawn's eyes.

"That's so Brant. Always the romantic. But why did you said no?"

"Because it was wrong. I didn't deserve it and it was best for Brant to move forward. So did I. I still loved Brant very much, but...it didn't feel right."

"I understand" whispered Shawn and raised back up to his feet.

"What happened to you after...?" Nyuu raised as well.

"Coney asked for an explanation, and then, after kicking me out of her house, refused to talk to me again, and 3 days later left. And the others...well, all I can say is that they went easy on you." Shawn said looking through the steamed window.

"Coney really was the heart of the gang and we all cared deeply for her, so they're reaction was normal, a little too rough maybe."

"Do you really think we have a chance?" Shawn continued to consider only his thoughts.

"We have to try. We can't let it end like this, all in the air. None of us really had a closure. It just ended sudden. We really have to do something, I can't go on like this forever!"

Shawn kept watching through the window, even though he couldn't see much. After a long sigh, he turned his face towards Nyuu.

"Nothing lasts forever, does it?"

Nyuu shook her head slowly.

"At least in our case didn't." Nyuu answered surprised by Shawn's question.

"But there's one more thing I want to know. Did you feel anything then, or was it really just something stupid, like you said to everybody?"


End file.
